Teen Agents
by Kay Yamanaka
Summary: Dua puluh siswa-siswi pilihan akan di didik secara khusus dalam sebuah akademi rahasia. Apa yang akan terjadi pada mereka? Akankah mereka menjadi Bad Guy, atau Good Guy? You wanna know? Just read! :P NO LEMON!
1. Chapter 1

**Title : Teen Agents**

**Author : Kay Yamanaka**

**Genre : Crime, Supranatural**

**Pairing : GaaIno**

**Slight : NaruHina, SasuSaku, NejiTen **

**Rating : M (Not for lemon! Cuma buat jaga-jaga chapter kedepannya) **

**Summary : Dua puluh siswa-siswi pilihan akan di didik secara khusus dalam sebuah akademi rahasia. Apa yang akan terjadi pada mereka? Akankah mereka menjadi Bad Guy, atau Good Guy? You wanna know? Just read! :P**

**Disclaimer :-Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto jii-san (Kalo Naruto punyaku, pasti mereka ga jadi ninja ahaha XD)**

** -Fairy Tail belong to Hiro Mashima **

** -Vampire Knight belong to Matsuri Hino**

** -Death Note belong to Tsugumi Ohba & Takeshi Obata**

**-Teen Agents belong to Kay Yamanaka (judulnya sama kayak karya asliku lho, cuma beda ceritanya XD)**

**Warning : AU, Typo (maybe, but hope not), OOC, and many more**

**Chapter 1**

**Konoha International High School.**

"SISWA-SISWI YANG NAMANYA DIPANGGIL, HARAP SEGERA BERKUMPUL DI AULA SEKOLAH." Terdengar suara dari pengeras suara di sekolah. "NARA SHIKAMARU! ABURAME SHINO! SHIMURA SAI! HYUUGA NEJI! NAMIKAZE NARUTO! UCHIHA SASUKE! INUZUKA KIBA! YAMANAKA INO! HARUNO SAKURA! HYUUGA HINATA! TENTEN!"

"Ada apa ya?"

"Iya, ada apa sih?"

Sekolah yang sebelumnya tampak tenang itu kini mulai terdengar gaduh akibat suara bisikan-bisikan siswa-siswi yang bertanya-tanya akan apa yang terjadi.

"Ino, kau tau kenapa tiba-tiba nama kita termasuk dalam nama-nama siswa yang dipanggil ke aula?" Si gadis berambut pink bertanya pada sang sahabat yang berambut pirang panjang.

"Entahlah. Ayo, kita kesana saja!" ajak Ino –gadis berambut pirang-

….

"Hina-chan. Ayo ke aula!" ucap seorang gadis bercepol dua pada sahabatnya yang berambut indigo sambil menarik tangannyam enuju aula.

"I-iya…"

…

"Hei, Teme! Sai! Kalian tau kenapa kita tiba-tiba dipanggil ke aula?" Tanya Naruto pada kedua temannya. Namun kedua pemuda yang ditanya hanya melongos pergi meninggalkan si rambut durian yang sweatdrop di belakang mereka.

"Kau tak ikut, Dobe?" Tanya Sasuke –akhirnya- saat mereka telah sampai diluar kelas dan menyadari Naruto masih sweatdrop di belakang mereka.

"Ah! Iya sebentar!" seru Naruto sambil berlari menyusul kedua temannya.

…..

"Tck! Ada apa lagi sih? Mendokusai!" gumam seorang siswa berambut nanas sebelum beranjak dari bangkunya dan melangkah dengan malas.

...

Kini semua telah berkumpul di aula. Masing-masing saling menatap dengan pendangan 'kenapa kita dipanggil kesini?'

"1, 2, 3, 4,….. Semua sudah ada disini, Tsunade-sama!" seru seorang wanita berambut pendek pada kepala sekolah mereka.

"Bagus. Terima kasih, Shizune." Wanita berambut pirang itu mengangguk sekilas pada asistennya sebelum mengalihkan pandangan pada ke empatbelas siswa-siswi yang berada dihadapannya. "Kalian tahu kenapa kalian dipanggil kesini?" Tanya sang kepala sekolah –Tsunade- dengan tegas.

"Tidak, Tsunade-sama!" jawab mereka serempak.

"Well, akan kuberitahu kalau begitu. Kalian terpilih sebagai murid-murid terbaik dari berbagai bidang di sekolah ini, mulai besok, kalian akan mengikuti pendidikan di Secret Academy, dan di anggap telah lulus dari sekolah ini."

"A-apa?" mereka semakin bertanya-tanya.

"Secret Academy itu apa, Baasan?" Tanya Naruto dengan kening berkerut.

"Kalian akan tahu itu besok." Jawab Tsunade datar.

"Tapi bagaimana kalau kami menolak?" Tanya seorang siswa berambut pantat ayam –Sasuke-

"Tak ada yang bisa menolak. Ini perintah!" tegas Tsunade. "Ada pertanyaan lagi?"

Semua diam. "Baiklah, kalau begitu, kalian boleh pulang sekarang. Siapkan barang-barang yang akan kalian bawa besok. Karena kalian akan tinggal diasrama akademi selama satu tahun. Besok berkumpul lagi disini jam 6 tepat!"

"APA?!"

-Teen-Agent—

**Suna International High School**

-Kelas 2-1

"Sabaku no Gaara, segera ke ruang kepala sekolah. Ada yang perlu dibicarakan oleh kepala sekolah." Ucap seorang guru pada siswa berambut merah dengan tato 'Ai' di dahi kirinya.

"Hn."

….

-Kelas 3-1

"Sabaku no Temari, kau dipanggi keruang kepala sekolah sekarang!"

"Apa?"

...

-Kelas 3-3

"Hei, Kankurou! Kau dipanggil kepala sekolah diruangannya!"

"Hah? Apa salahku?"

"Cepatlah!"

"Iya-iya!"

...

"Eh, Gaara? Kankurou?" seru Temari heran melihat kedua adiknya berada didepan pintu ruang kepala sekolah.

"Loh, Temari? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Tanya Kankurou.

"Aku dipanggil kepala sekolah. Kau?"

"Aku juga! Kau sendiri, dipanggil juga, Gaara?"

"Hn."

Tok! Tok!

"Masuk!" terdengar suara berat dari dalam.

Cklek!

"Ada apa memanggil kami?" tanya Temari sopan.

"Mulai hari ini kalian di anggap lulus dari sekolah ini, karena kalian terpilih untuk mengikuti Secret Academy mulai besok. Jadi, segera kemas barang-barang kalian, dan berkumpul lagi diruangan ini besok pagi, jam 6 tepat!"

"Tapii~"

"Ini perintah!"

Kini mereka bertiga hanya bisa mengangguk kebingungan.

-Teen-Agent—

**Fairy Tail High School**

"Erza Scarlet! Jellal Fernandes! Kalian berdua dipanggil keruang kepala sekolah sekarang!"

"Baik!" jawab mereka serempak sebelum bangkit dan berjalan menuju ruang kepala sekolah.

"Hei, kau tahu kenapa kita tiba-tiba dipanggil kepala sekolah?" tanya si gadis berambut merah pada temannya yang berambut biru.

"Entahlah."

...

"Erza Scarlet dan Jellal Fernandes. Terima kasih sudah mau datang keruanganku."

"Ada apa memanggil kami?" tanya Erza sopan.

"Mulai hari ini, kalian berdua telah resmi lulus dari sekolah ini. Dan mulai besok kalian akan mengikuti pendidikan di Secret Academy selama setahun. Jadi, persiapkan barang-barang kalian, dan kembali besok pagi. Tepat jam 6!"

"APA?!"

-Teen-Agents—

**Cross International High School**

"Kiryuu Zero! Cross Yuuki! Segera menghadap kepala sekolah diruangannya!"

…

"Ada apa, Tou-san?" Tanya Yuuki pada Cross Kaien –kepala sekolah-

"Segera kemas barang-barang kalian, dan berkumpul disini besok pagi jam 6 tepat! Mulai besok kalian akan melanjutkan pendidikan di Secret Academy, selama satu tahun."

"Tapi, bagaimana dengan sekolah kami disini?" Tanya Zero.

"Kalian sudah secara resmi lulus dari sekolah ini!"

"Apa?"

-Teen-Agents—

**Shinigami High School**

"Amane Misa?"

"Hadir!"

"Yagami Light?"

"Hadir."

"Kalian berdua segera menghadap kepala sekolah sekarang. Ada yang perlu dibicarakan. Siswa yang lain tetap melanjutkan pelajaran!" jelas sang guru.

"Baik!" jawab mereka serempak.

….

"Light-kun?"

"Hn?"

"Kau tau kenapa kita tiba-tiba dipanggil kepala sekolah?"

"Entahlah?"

"Huh!"

…..

Tok! Tok!

"Masuk!"

"Kepala sekolah?"

"Hn. Maaf telah memanggil kalian berdua di jam segini. Saya hanya ingin memberitahukan pada kalian untuk segera pulang dan mengemas barang-barang kalian. Mulai besok kalian akan belajar di Secret Academy untuk melanjutkan pendidikan. Karena kalian sudah dianggap lulus secara resmi dari sekolah ini."

"Apa?" seru Misa kaget. "Tapi.. tapi..."

"Tak ada tapi! Berkumpul kembali disini besok pagi, jam 6 tepat!"

"Baik." Mereka menunduk sekilas sebelum keluar dari ruangan tersebut dengan pikiran penuh tanda Tanya.

-Teen-Agents—

Keesokan paginya. 06.00 AM

**Konoha International High School**

"Terimakasih telah datang tepat waktu. Sekarang bawa barang-barang kalian dan masuklah kedalam bus diluar." Perintah Tsunade.

"Baik!" jawab mereka serempak.

...

"Sebenarnya kita mau kemana sih?" sungut Ino pada sang sahabat pinknya.

"Mana ku tahu! Eh! I-itu... Sasuke-kun kan?" Sakura membelalakkan matanya saat melihat seorang yang baru berjalan melewatinya.

"Kau masih menyukainya, eh Sakura?"

"Tentu saja!"

"Tck! Orang seperti itu, apanya yang menarik!"

"Hey! Biar begitu juga, dia itu kan mantan pacarmu!"

"Oh ya? Kapan ya?" Ino memasang tampang innocent.

"Urgh! Kalian kan baru putus minggu lalu, Inoooo!"

"Entahlah, aku sudah lupa." Ino memutar matanya. Bosan.

"Tck! Dasar kau itu!" Sakura hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepala melihat kelakuan sahabat pirangnya itu.

-Teen-Agents—

**Suna International High School**

"Saatnya berangkat! Ayo masuk kedalam mobil!" perintah sang kepala sekolah pada ketiga murid yang tengah berdiri dihadapannya.

"Baik!"

...

"Sst! Kita mau kemana sih sebenarnya?" tanya Kankurou sambil berbisik kearah kedua saudaranya.

"Mana kutahu! Lihat saja nanti!" jawab Temari. Sedangkan Gaara hanya diam seperti biasa.

-Teen-Agents—

**Fairy Tail High School**

"Kalian berdua siap? Kita akan berangkat sekarang!"

"Siap!" jawab mereka serempak.

Kini mereka melangkah masuk kedalam mobil sambil membawa serta barang-barang yang mereka butuhkan.

-Teen-Agents—

**Cross International High School**

"Syukurlah kalian berdua sudah datang. Sekarang, bawa barang-barang kalian dan masuk kedalam mobil. Kita akan berangkat." Perintah sang kepala sekolah.

"Baik." Jawab mereka seraya memasukkan barang-barang mereka kedalam mobil yang akan membawa mereka menuju tempat yang disebut-sebut sebagai 'Secret Academy'

-Teen-Agents—

**Shinigami High School**

"Light, mana Misa?"

"Entahlah."

Tok! Tok!

"Masuk! Darimana saja kau, Misa?" hardik sang kepala sekolah melihat Misa yang datang terlambat satu menit.

"Go-gomen." Misa nyengir sambil menunduk-nunduk pada kepala sekolah mereka.

"Sudahlah! Kalau menunda lagi, kita akan terlambat sampai! Ayo berangkat sekarang!" sang kepala sekolah bangkit, melangkah menuju mobil yang terparkir di depan sekolah, diikuti oleh kedua muridnya.

-Teen-Agents—

Satu persatu mobil maupun bus telah sampai didepan sebuah gerbang raksasa yang membatasi mereka dari sebuah bangunan megah yang berada seratus meter dibalik gerbang.

"SELAMAT DATANG SISWA-SISWI YANG TELAH TERPILIH. SILAKAN MASUK"

Suara dari pengeras yang ada didalam bangunan itu menggema hingga tempat mobil-mobil itu berhenti, sebelum sesaat kemudian pintu gerbang terbuka, seolah memberi jalan masuk bagi siswa-siswi dari lima sekolah berbeda itu.

Begitu sampai didepan bangunan megah itu, kini semua mobil dan bahkan bus kembali berhenti. Setiap kepala sekolah mengisyaratkan para murinya agar segera turun dari mobil –dan bus-.

"Selamat datang di Secret Academy. Kami sudah menunggu kalian." Ucap seorang wanita cantik yang entah sejak kapan membuka pintu dan keluar dari bangunan itu.

"Terima kasih atas sambutannya, Putri Shion." Ucap kelima kepala sekolah tersebut dengan sopan. Wanita cantik berambut pirang pucat itu hanya tersenyum lembut. Sedangkan pada murid, ada yang terpana dengan sang putri, ada yang menatap curiga, biasa saja, dan ada yang masih tetap bertanya-tanya apa yang terjadi.

"Masuklah." Ucap Putri Shion dengan lembut sebelum masuk mendahului orang-orang yang ada disana.

Semua masuk, kecuali para kepala sekolah yang memilih pamit dan segera meninggalkan tempat itu. Dan semua yang masuk kini terpesona akan pemandangan yang tertangkap mata mereka akan bangunan megah itu.

To be continued~

A/N: chapter 1 dan 2 nanti hanya akan berisi pengenalan tokoh dan akademi mereka. Jadi belum ada adegan yang terlalu menarik sebenarnya, kuharap reader nggak keberatan? ^^a

Untuk pendidikan akademinya akan dimulai dichapter 3 dan 4, kemudian dilanjutkan sama action and adventurenya. Oh iya, GaaIno nya juga nggak akan terlalu terasa dichapter-chapter awal, jadi romancenya mungkin baru kerasa dichapter-chapter pertengahan nanti. Dan fic kali ini kemungkinan berisi sekitar 8-10 atau bahkan lebih chapter. Moga nggak pada bosan ya? XD

Yosh! What do you all thinks about this fic? Is it good enaugh? Or it's so weird for you? Just let me know, review please? Do not flame please ^^a


	2. Chapter 2

Sebelumnya di Teen Agents~

**Konoha International High School.**

"SISWA-SISWI YANG NAMANYA DIPANGGIL, HARAP SEGERA BERKUMPUL DI AULA SEKOLAH." Terdengar suara dari pengeras suara di sekolah. "NARA SHIKAMARU! ABURAME SHINO! SHIMURA SAI! HYUUGA NEJI! NAMIKAZE NARUTO! UCHIHA SASUKE! INUZUKA KIBA! YAMANAKA INO! HARUNO SAKURA! HYUUGA HINATA! TENTEN!"

…..

**Suna International High School**

-Kelas 2-1

"Sabaku no Gaara, segera ke ruang kepala sekolah. Ada yang perlu dibicarakan oleh kepala sekolah."

-Kelas 3-1

"Sabaku no Temari, kau dipanggi keruang kepala sekolah sekarang!"

-Kelas 3-3

"Hei, Kankurou! Kau dipanggil kepala sekolah diruangannya!"

...

**Fairy Tail High School**

"Erza Scarlet! Jellal Fernandes! Kalian berdua dipanggil keruang kepala sekolah sekarang!"

...

**Cross International High School**

"Kiryuu Zero! Cross Yuuki! Segera menghadap kepala sekolah diruangannya!"

...

**Shinigami High School**

"Amane Misa?"

"Hadir!"

"Yagami Light?"

"Hadir."

"Kalian berdua segera menghadap kepala sekolah sekarang. Ada yang perlu dibicarakan. Siswa yang lain tetap melanjutkan pelajaran!"

...

"... Siapkan barang-barang yang akan kalian bawa besok. Karena kalian akan tinggal diasrama akademi selama satu tahun. Besok berkumpul lagi disini jam 6 tepat!"

"APA?!"

.

.

.

"SELAMAT DATANG SISWA-SISWI YANG TELAH TERPILIH. SILAKAN MASUK"

...

"Selamat datang di Secret Academy. Kami sudah menunggu kalian."

...

"Terima kasih atas sambutannya, Putri Shion."

…

Dan semua yang masuk kini terpesona akan pemandangan yang tertangkap mata mereka akan bangunan megah itu.

**Title : Teen Agents**

**Author : Kay Yamanaka**

**Genre : Crime, Supranatural**

**Pairing : GaaIno**

**Slight : NaruHina, SasuSaku, NejiTen, JellErza, LightMisa and many more :D**

**Rating : M (Not for lemon! Cuma buat jaga-jaga chapter kedepannya) **

**Summary : Dua puluh siswa-siswi pilihan akan di didik secara khusus dalam sebuah akademi rahasia. Apa yang akan terjadi pada mereka? Akankah mereka menjadi Bad Guy, atau Good Guy? You wanna know? Just read! :P**

**Disclaimer :-Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto jii-san (Kalo Naruto punyaku, pasti mereka ga jadi ninja ahaha XD)**

** -Fairy Tail belong to Hiro Mashima**

** -Vampire Knight belong to Matsuri Hino**

** -Death Note belong to Tsugumi Ohba & Takeshi Obata**

**-Teen Agents belong to Kay Yamanaka (judulnya sama kayak karya asliku lho, cuma beda ceritanya XD)**

**Warning : AU, Typo (maybe, but hope not), OOC, and many more**

**Chapter 2**

Mata Ino terbelalak melihat interior ruangan yang begitu indah dan tersusun rapi itu. Tanpa sadar mulutnya berucap,"Wow! Ini…"

"Mengagumkan!" sambung seorang gadis berambut pirang cerah disampingnya.

"Eh?" Ino menoleh kearah orang yang dengan seenaknya melanjutkan kata-katanya tadi. Matanya mengerjap beberapa kali melihat sosok disampingnya itu, gadis itu begitu cantik, dengan rambut pirang sepertinya namun warnanya sedikit lebih terang, dan lebih pendek dari rambutnya, sebagian rambutnya dikuncir dua dengan poni menutupi dahinya, mata besar dengan sepasang iris cokelat yang indah, bibir mungil berwarna pink alami, serta bentuk wajah oval yang membuat wajahnya terlihat manis. Postur tubuhnya yang tinggi dan ramping membuat sosok gadis itu nyaris sempurna. Gadis itu yang menyadari dirinya sedang ditatap dari atas kebawah oleh Ino, balik menoleh padanya.

"Halo!" sapanya sambil tersenyum.

"Eh? Hai?" Ino nyengir sambil mengangkat sebelah tangannya.

"Dari SMA mana?" tanya gadis itu ramah.

"Konoha International High School!" jawab Ino antusias. Kemudian bertanya balik,"kau sendiri?"

"Shinigami High School." Jawabnya.

"Shi-Shinigami itu… bukannya malaikat kematian?" Tanya Ino heran.

Gadis itu hanya tertawa,"Begitulah. Aku juga tak tahu kenapa nama sekolah kami seaneh itu. Ngomong-ngomong, namamu siapa?"

"Yamanaka Ino. Kau?"

"Amane Misa. Dozo yoroshiku."

…..

"Tempat ini benar-benar luar biasa. Apa kita akan tingal disini eh, Jellal?" tanya Erza sambil menyenggol temannya, Jellal.

"Sepertinya begitu." Namun anehnya, kenapa yang menjawab malah suara perempuan?

Erza menoleh sekilas, dan menyedari bahwa yang disenggolnya bukanlah Jellal, melainkan seorang gadis berambut pink yang tengah sibuk memandangi lukisan-lukisan yang terpasang didinding-dinding sekitar mereka. Jellal yang dimaksudnya ternyata sudah berjalan cukup jauh didepannya tanpa dia sadari.

"Eh, namamu siapa?" Tanya Erza pada si gadis berambut pink itu.

"Sakura. Haruno Sakura." Jawab gadis itu –Sakura- pada yang bertanya,"Kau sendiri?"

"Erza. Scarlet Erza."

….

"Hey Teme, bagaimana menurutmu tempat ini?" Tanya Naruto sambil mengamati sekelilingnya.

"Hn."

"Hoy! Jawab dong!" Teriak Naruto pada sahabatnya yang tak terlalu menanggapi pertanyaannya tadi.

"Hn."

"Ah! Kau menyebalkan, Teme! Kalau menurutmu bagaimana, Sai?" Ia kini mengalihkan pandangan ke sebelah kirinya,"Eh? Siapa kau? Kau bukan Sai!" serunya saat menyadari siapa yang berjalan disamping kirinya. Seorang pemuda tinggi berambut perak dengan mata abu-abu.

"Kiryuu Zero." Jawabnya singkat sambil lalu.

"Kau dari SMA mana? Aku Namikaze Naruto. Dari Konoha International High School." Serunya penuh semangat.

"Cross International High School." Jawabnya.

"Tck! Kau benar-benar seperti si Teme disampingku ini. Untungnya bicaramu sedikit lebih panjang dari pada dia yang hanya bergumam tak jelas." Sungut Naruto yang langsung mendapat deathglare dari Sasuke. "Ngomong-ngomong, kemana hilangnya si Sai?"

-Teen-Agents—

Mereka terus melangkah menyusuri setiap koridor. Rupanya bangunan tersebut benar-benar luas, dengan tiga lantai, ruang bawah tanah, serta atap yang luas, dan berisi beratus-ratus ruangan yang berbeda kegunaannya. Semua tercengang saat mendengar penjelasan Putri Shion tentang isi bangunan itu (minus para cowok stoic tentu saja, yang tetap memasang tampang cool mereka).

"Eto.. dimana tempat kami belajar nanti?" tanya salah seorang siswi berambut cokelat pendek –Yuuki- seraya mengangkat tangan kanannya.

"Iya, lalu nanti kami tinggal dimana?" Tanya Kiba tanpa membiarkan Putri Shion menjawab terlebih dahulu pertanyaan dari Yuuki.

Putri Shion menoleh kearah mereka bergantian sebelum menjawab,"Kalian akan belajar ditempat ini. Dan tempat ini pula yang merangkap sebagai tempat tinggal kalian."

Kini semua orang disana (minus para cowok stoic dan Putri Shion) hanya ber'Oh' ria mendengarnya. Namun tak lama, salah seorang dari mereka mengangkat tangan lagi,"Se-sebenarnya... ini akademi a-apa? K-kenapa kami seolah di rekrut s-secara khusus untuk m-masuk sekolah ini?" tanya Hinata. Yang lain mengangguk menyetujui pertanyaan gadis pemalu itu.

"Nanti kalian akan tau sendiri." Jawab Putri Shion sambil tersenyum misterius, membuat hampir semua orang jadi merasa gugup. "Sekarang, kalian boleh melihat-lihat kemanapun dibangunan ini. Tapi jangan lupa, berkumpul kembali disini pukul 12 untuk makan siang bersama." Lanjutnya sebelum meninggalkan siswa-siswi yang mulai ikut berpencar bersama teman mereka masing-masing.

…

"Hey, Sai! Kau dari mana saja?" bisik Naruto pada Sai yang kini telah muncul kembali disamping kirinya.

"Tadi aku tertinggal dibelakang, kalian berjalan terlalu cepat." Jawab Sai sekenanya sambil memasang senyum palsunya.

"Dasar kau ini! Padahal kakimu kan yang paling panjang, kenapa bisa tertinggal sih?"

"Ano.. aku terpesona dengan lukisan-lukisan yang ada ditempat ini, dan ada salah satu lukisan yang membuatku sangat tertarik, jadi aku berhenti sebentar untuk melihatnya."

Naruto hanya manggut-manggut mendengar penjelasan dari salah satu sahabatnya itu.

...

"Sakura! Darimana saja kau? Kau tau, aku sempat kebingungan karena kau terpisah dariku!" sungut Ino begitu melihat Sakura yang tengah berjalan dengan seorang gadis cantik berambut merah.

"Ehehe... gomen ne. Tadi aku terlalu terpesona dengan interior bangunan ini, jadi aku lupa denganmu, dan malah bertemu dengan dia." Sakura menunjuk ke arah Erza dengan dagunya.

"Aku juga malah bertemu dengan dia." Kini Ino yang menunjuk kearah Misa dengan dagunya juga.

"Hay! Kita belum kenalan, namaku Amane Misa, dari Shinigami High School. Kalian?" tanya Misa pada Sakura dan Erza.

"Haruno Sakura. Dari Konoha International High School." Jawab Sakura sambil tersenyum.

"Wah! Berarti kau satu sekolah dengan Ino-chan ya?" serunya antusias.

"Ya begitulah." Jawab Sakura.

"Dia ini sahabatku sejak TK!" seru Ino sambil merangkul leher Sakura dengan tiba-tiba.

"Bagaimana denganmu?" tanya Misa lagi kepada Erza yang masih terdiam.

"Scarlet Erza. Dari Fairy Tail High School." jawabnya singkat.

"Wah! Dozo Yoroshiku ne, minna-san!" seru Misa dengan semangat.

…

"Tck! Ini benar-benar merepotkan! Kenapa aku harus ikut ketempat ini sih?" Gumam Shikamaru yang berjalan sendirian dengan malasnya.

"Kalau merepotkan seharusnya tak perlu ikut kan?" ucap seorang gadis berkuncir empat yang muncul entah dari mana.

"Hei! Siapa kau? Kenapa tiba-tiba ada disini?!" tanya Shikamaru kaget.

"Aku hanya berjalan-jalan sendirian, dan kebetulan melihatmu, jadi aku kemari." Jawab gadis itu dengan santai.

"Tck! Mendokusai!"

"Namamu siapa?" tanya gadis itu.

"Shikamaru. Nara Shikamaru." Jawab Shikamaru sambil menguap.

"Oh, aku Temari. Sabaku no Temari." Sahut gadis itu riang sambil menyodorkan tangannya, bermaksud untuk bersalaman dengan Shikamaru. Namun pemuda itu justru melongos pergi meninggalkannya."Huh! Dasar menyebalkan!"

…

"Tenten-chan, kita mau kemana?" Tanya Hinata yang tengah berjalan mengikuti Tenten di salah satu koridor.

"Aku juga tak tau. Kita jalan saja, Hina-chan. Siapa tau bertemu teman baru?" jawab Tenten asal sambil menunjukkan cengirannya. Hinata hanya bisa menghela nafas, namun tetap mengikuti sang sahabat.

"N-Neji-niisama?" gumam Hinata kaget saat melihat Neji tengah berjalan sendirian dari arah berlawanan.

Tenten yang mendengar nama Neji pun langsung menatap lurus kedepan, kearah sang pemuda. 'Apa sih yang dia lakukan disini?' batinnya.

"Hn." Sahut Neji seraya menggangguk pada Hinata, namun tanpa melirik sedikitpun ke arah Tenten yang terus menatapnya.

"Pria menyebalkan!" desis Tenten dengan kedua tangan terkepal. Hinata yang menyadari aura membunuh dari Tenten hanya bisa menunduk sambil menggenggam lengan sahabatnya itu agar lebih tenang.

...

"Zero-kun, tunggu aku!" panggil Yuuki pada pemuda berambut perak yang tengah berjalan mendahuluinya.

"Kenapa kau mengikutiku?" tanya pemuda itu dingin.

"Aku tak mengenal siapapun disini. Jadi aku tak mungkin berjalan sendirian kan?"

"Tck!" pemuda itu berdecak, namun tetap melanjutkan langkah panjangnya.

"Hei!"

...

"Sasuke-kun?" gumam Sakura kaget saat melihat Sasuke tengah berjalan kearah mereka berempat.

"Tck! Kenapa dia harus lewat sini sih!" Ino justru berdecak kesal melihat pemuda itu. Sedangkan Misa dan Erza yang tak tau apa-apa hanya bisa menoleh heran pada dua teman baru mereka itu.

"H-hai, Sasuke-kun?" Sapa Sakura ramah, meski sedikit tergagap saat pemuda itu semakin mendekat. Namun pemuda itu mengacuhkannya, ia justru berjalan kearah Ino dan menarik tangan gadis itu, membawanya pergi begitu saja. Meninggalkan Sakura yang menatap tak percaya serta dua gadis lain yang masih bertanya-tanya akan apa yang terjadi.

Ino dan Sasuke kini menghilang dari pandangan mereka, membuat Misa dan Erza akhirnya menyuarakan tanda tanya dibenak mereka.

"Tadi itu siapa sih?" tanya Misa pada Sakura yang masih melongo.

"Sakura?" panggil Erza sambal melambai-lambaikna tangan kanannya didepan wajah Sakura yang akhirnya berhasil menyadarkan gadis itu.

"Eh! Apa?" tanyanya cengo.

"Tadi itu siapa?" ulang Misa.

"Err.. tadi itu... mantan pacar Ino."

Kedua gadis itu tampak menggangguk mengerti, sebelum Erza kembali bertanya dengan tatapan menyelidik,"Kau menyukai pemuda itu ya?"

"A-apa? Te-tentu saja tidak!" bantah Sakura. Namun Erza tentu saja tak bisa dibohongi dengan bantahan gugup seperti itu.

"Kau yakin?"

"Te-tentu saja!" jawab Sakura sambil nyengir.

...

"Apa-apaan kau itu, Sasuke! Lepas!" seru Ino sambil berusaha melepaskan cengkraman tangan Sasuke dari lengannya.

"Kita harus bicara, Ino!"

"Tentang apa lagi? Kita sudah berakhir!"

"Kita baru berakhir saat aku mengatakannya! Dan aku bilang kita belum berakhir!"

"Cih! Katakan saja sesukamu. Aku tak peduli. Sudah cukup sakit hatiku. Sekarang aku sudah melupakanmu." Desis Ino.

"Tak ada yang bisa meninggalkan seorang Uchiha seperti ini!"

"Sekarang ada! Jadi, lepaskan aku!" teriak Ino dilorong yang sepi itu, masih berusaha melepaskan tangannya dari Sasuke.

"Tidak sebelum kau menjelaskan alasanmu meninggalkanku, Ino!"

"Tak ada alasan. Aku... hanya bosan denganmu." Ino menatap mata Sasuke dengan tajam.

"BOHONG!" Sasuke membalas dengan tatapan lebih tajam pada sang gadis Yamanaka.

"Sudahlah, aku tak mau membahas ini lagi. Pokoknya kita sudah berakhir. Titik!" Ino kini berhasil melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman Sasuke yang mulai mengendur dan berlari menjauh sebelum akhirnya menabrak sesuatu –atau seseorang- yang membuat tubuh mungilnya terpental.

"Ittai!" pekik Ino yang terhempas dilantai begitu saja. Sasuke yang tadi mengejarnya sempat terhenti sejenak sebelum bergegas membantu Ino untuk bangun. "Lepas! Aku bisa bangun sendiri!" seru Ino sambil menepiskan tangan Sasuke yang berusaha menolongnya. Sedangkan yang menabrak masih terdiam ditempatnya, seolah memikirkan sesuatu.

"Ino?" Tanya orang yang menabrak itu dengan nada ragu.

"Eh?" Ino sedikit mendongak kearah orang yang memanggil namanya, dan alangkah terkejutnya ia menyadari siapa yang baru saja menabraknya. "Gaara?" wajahnya kini terlihat sumringah.

Sasuke pun ikut menoleh kearah Gaara dengan tatapan tak suka terpancar jelas diwajahnya.

"Apa kabar?" Tanya Gaara datar pada Ino yang masih terdiam memandangnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Tanya Ino balik tanpa memedulikan pertanyaan Gaara sebelumnya.

"Aku diminta kepala sekolah untuk mengikuti pendidikan disini. Kau sendiri?"

"Aku juga!" jawab Ino penuh semangat. "Kenapa aku tak sadar kau ada disini?"

"Hn. Entahlah." Gaara mengedikkan bahu, kemudian pandangannya beralih pada Sasuke yang masih memberikan deathglare padanya. "Apa aku mengganggu kalian?" tanyanya lagi pada Ino.

"Ti~"

"Kau memang mengganggu!" Potong Sasuke. Ino hanya menatap Sasuke tak percaya.

"Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu. Sampai jumpa lagi, Ino"

"Tunggu! Aku ikut denganmu, Gaara-kun!" seru Ino seraya berlari menyusul langkah Gaara. Gaara hanya menatapnya sekilas kemudian beralih pada Sasuke yang juga menatapnya dengan aura hitam yang pekat. Ia hanya mengedikkan bahu, namun tetap menunggu Ino mensejajarkan langkah dengannya.

'Awas kau, Sabaku!' batin Sasuke geram.

-Teen-Agents—

12.00 AM

Ruangan tempat awal mereka berpisah kini perlahan-lahan kembali dipenuhi oleh siswa-siswi yang mulai kembali ketempat semula, baik itu bersama teman lama, atau teman yang baru ditemui disana. Saat semua sudah lengkap, Putri Shion mulai membuka suara, "Bentuk dua barisan. Laki-laki disebelah kanan, perempuan disebelah kiri." Perintahnya. Merekapun mulai menyusun barisannya sesuai perintah sang Putri. Kini Putri Shion kembali melanjutkan perintahnya,"barisan laki-laki, silakan mengikuti Kakashi-sensei menuju ruang makan khusus laki-laki. Barisan perempuan, ikuti aku."

Mereka semua mengangguk sesaat sebelum berjalan mengikuti kedua orang itu kearah yang berlawanan.

…

"Kenapa harus dipisah ya?" Ino bertanya-tanya entah pada siapa.

"Entahlah." Jawab Sakura yang kebetulan berada tepat dibelakangnya.

"Mungkin memang begitu peraturan disini." Sahut seseorang didepan Ino, seorang gadis berambut cokelat –Yuuki-

Ino dan Sakura yang ikut mendengar hanya mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya seraya ber'oh' ria.

….

"Sai, kau melihat si Teme?" tanya Naruto yang berjalan sambil celingak-celinguk mencari sahabat rambut ravennya.

"Entahlah." Jawab Sai, masih terus menatap lurus kedepan.

"Seharusnya dia dekat kita dong! Masa terpisah sendiri!" sungut Naruto.

"Dia bukan anak kecil, Naruto!"

"Hey kau yang didepan, jangan berisik! Berjalan saja!" bisik seorang pemuda berambut biru dengan nada dingin kepada Naruto. Sedangkan Naruto hanya menganggapinya dengan cengiran dan dua jari yang membentuk tanda V (peace)

…..

_Boys' dining room_

"Aa.. kalian sudah sampai rupanya. Lama sekali, Kakashi?" tanya seorang pria paruh baya berjambang.

"Tak ada salahnya kan menikmati perjalanan keruangan ini." Jawab Kakashi asal.

"Silakan duduk. Kita harus selesai makan siang sebelum jam 1. Kalian harus segera keasrama sebelum berkumpul diaula untuk penjelasan dan jadwal kalian."

"T-TOU-SAN?!" Seru Naruto tiba-tiba sambil menunjuk-nunjuk kearah pria berambut pirang yang mempersilakan mereka duduk. Pria itu hanya tersenyum kearah Naruto. Sedangkan siswa lain (minus Sasuke dan Sai) serempak menoleh kearah Naruto. Naruto kembali mengedarkan pandangannya dan matanya kembali terfokus pada satu sosok yang dikenalnya,"Inoichi-jiisan?! Ke-kenapa... bisa ada disini?"

Mendengar nama yang tak asing ditelinganya disebut, refleks Sasuke mengarahkan pandangannya mengikuti arah yang dituju Naruto, dan benar saja, ia mengenal pria itu, ayah Ino yang meninggal setahun yang lalu! Tapi bagaimana bisa...

"Anda sudah meninggal!" seru Sasuke tiba-tiba yang membuat para siswa kembali mengalihkan pandangan padanya.

"Kau melihatnya sendiri Uchiha, aku masih hidup." Jawab Inoichi dengan santai.

"Tapi.. Ino bilang anda sudah meninggal! Apa anda tau betapa terpuruknya dia mengetahui kabar meninggalnya anda setahun yang lalu?!" geram Sasuke. Gaara kini ikut menoleh kearah Sasuke kemudian ke arah Inoichi. 'Jadi itu ayah Ino?' batinnya.

"Sudah! Sudah! Ini waktunya makan siang. Jangan membuat keributan disini. Kalian semua duduk!" perintah Kakashi tegas. Semua hanya menurut meski Sasuke masih terus memandangi Inoichi dengan marah dan Gaara yang masih memandangi Sasuke dengan heran. Sedangkan Naruto yang menyadari ternyata ayahnya juga masih hidup tengah sibuk melepas rindu [?] (ayahnya juga dikabarkan meninggal bersamaan dengan kabar meninggalnya Inoichi).

…

_Girls' dining room_

"Kushina-baasan?" gumam Ino begitu memasuki ruangan tersebut, matanya terbelalak melihat sosok tersebut. Sosok yang diketahui meninggal akibat kanker setengah tahun yang lalu, kini tengah duduk dengan tenangnya dimeja makan yang berbentuk persegi panjang itu.

"Ada apa, Ino?" Tanya Sakura yang heran melihat sang sahabat yang menghentikan langkahnya secara tiba-tiba membuat siswi-siswi dibelakangnya saling menabrak.

"Hei, ada apa sih?!" protes mereka yang baris dibelakang.

"Sakura... kau ingat ibu Naruto yang meninggal setengah tahun yang lalu karena kanker paru-paru?" tanya Ino tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya sedikitpun kearah Sakura.

"Uhm.. Tentu saja. Kenapa?"

"Kau lihat perempuan berambut merah yang duduk diujung kiri itu?" Ino menunjuk kearah yang dimaksudnya.

"Kenapa dengan dia?" tanya Sakura heran. Sakura memang belum pernah melihat ibu Naruto, hanya mendengar kabar kematiannya dari Ino.

"Dia... persis sekali dengan Kushina-baasan!"

"Apa? Itukan tak mungkin!" bantah Sakura,"mungkin hanya mirip" lanjutnya.

Ino menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, berusaha mengenyahkan pikirannya yang mengatakan bahwa itu istri dari pamannya, Minato. "Mungkin kau benar Sakura. Orang mati tak mungkin hidup lagi kan? Aku melihat sendiri mayatnya waktu itu."

"Hn." Gumam Sakura sebelum akhirnya mendorong punggung Ino agar melanjutkan perjalanan menuju meja makan yang sempat terhenti tadi.

...

Sepanjang acara makan siang, yang dilakukan Ino sembari makan hanya memandangi wanita yang menurutnya benar-benar mirip dengan ibu sang sepupu itu. Ingin sekali rasanya ia menanyakan siapa nama wanita itu. Apa dia benar-benar Namikaze Kushina?

"Ehm!" suara deheman dari Putri Shion benar-benar mengagetkan Ino hingga membuat sumpitnya terlempar entah kemana. "Yamanaka Ino, jangan memandangi Kushina-sensei seperti itu!" serunya lembut namun tegas.

'Kushina-sensei?' Ino benar-benar tercekat mendengar nama itu, begitupun Sakura yang sedang minum langsung tersedak mendengarnya, Hinata yang tadinya menundukpun melebarkan matanya seketika, ia juga tahu betul siapa Kushina itu dan sejak tadi juga sebenarnya ia menaruh curiga pada wanita yang menurutnya mirip ibu dari sang pemuda yang disukainya itu. Sedangkan yang lain hanya menoleh heran pada Sakura dan Ino yang mendadak terlihat aneh (Hinata menunduk, jadi nggak kelihatan kagetnya XD).

"Jadi, benar-benar Kushina-baasan?" gumam Ino dengan mata melebar. Ia benar-benar tak habis pikir dengan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Apa mungkin tempat yang mereka tempati ini rumah hantu? Tapi mana mungkin ada hantu berkeliaran disiang bolong seperti ini! Hantu itu pasti sudah gila!

...

Makan siang telah berakhir. Kini mereka telah berkumpul diasrama murid dilantai tiga. Asrama pria di sebelah barat dan wanita disebelah timur. Satu kamar diisi oleh dua orang yang dipilih Putri Shion secara acak. Dan inilah urutan kamar dan roommate mereka masing-masing,"Girls: Kamar 1, Amane Misa dan Yamanaka Ino! Kamar 2, Cross Yuuki dan Tenten! Kamar 3, Haruno Sakura dan Scarlet Erza! Kamar 4, Hyuuga Hinata dan Sabaku no Temari! Boys: Kamar 1, Aburame Shino dan Yagami Light! Kamar 2, Fernandes Jellal dan Uchiha Sasuke! Kamar 3, Hyuuga Neji dan Shimura Sai! Kamar 4, Inuzuka Kiba dan Sabaku no Kankurou! Kamar 5, Kiryuu Zero dan Sabaku no Gaara! Kamar 6, Namikaze Naruto dan Nara Shikamaru! Silakan menuju kamar masing-masing, setelah itu kalian bebas jika masih belum puas mengelilingi tempat ini sampai jam 8 malam. Setelah itu kembali kekamar masing-masing dan persiapkan diri untuk besok. Besok adalah hari yang berat. Ingat itu baik-baik!"

….

_Girls' room_

"Kyaaa….! Kita sekamarrr!" seru Ino dan Misa secara bersamaan begitu memasuki kamar nomor 1 tersebut. Ruangan itu lumayan besar, cukup lah untuk dua orang gadis remaja. Perabotan dikamar itu benar-benar minimalis, seolah mereka tak akan tinggal dalam waktu yang lama disana. Tapi toh mereka berdua menikmatinya, bersama sahabat yang baru dikenal.

Dikamar nomor 3 juga tak jauh beda, Sakura dan Erza yang sudah berkenalan sebelumnya merasa benar-benar beruntung mereka dipasangkan dalam satu kamar. Namun kesenangan tersebut tak berlaku untuk kamar nomor 2 dan 4 yang belum saling mengenal sama sekali. Rupanya mereka masih canggung satu sama lain, terutama Hinata yang notabenenya memang gadis pemalu.

...

_Boys' room_

_Room 4_

"Wah, jadi kau teman sekamarku? Dari SMA mana?" tanya Kiba begitu memasuki kamar nomor 4 tersebut.

"Suna International High School. Kau sendiri?"

"Konoha International High School."

"Eh, apa kau tau sebenarnya ini tempat apa?" tanyanya dengan tampang serius.

"Ini kan akademi kita!"

"Tapi apa kau tak merasa aneh? Kita dipilih begitu saja dan bahkan dipaksa untuk ikut ketempat ini? Format kualifikasinya pun tak jelas!"

"Kau benar juga ya." Kankurou manggut-manggut,"disekolah kami saja hanya kami Sabaku bersaudara yang terpilih untuk masuk ketempat ini. Padahal kalau dari segi kecerdasan, banyak yang lebih pintar dari kami. Well, memang tak ada yang menyaingi kecerdasan adik bungsuku, Gaara sih. Tapi kalau dibandingkan beberapa murid pintar lain, aku dan kakak perempuanku tak ada apa-apanya."

"Nah, itu yang kumaksud dengan aneh. Aku sendiri tak terlalu pintar, tapi bisa terpilih."

"Ah sudahlah, besok juga kita akan tahu ini tempat apa."

"Kau benar juga. Untuk apa pusing-pusing memikirkannya hahaha..."

_Room 6_

"Kenapa aku harus sekamar dengan pemalas sepertimuuuuu?!" keluh Naruto saat melihat Shikamaru yang langsung tidur begitu memasuki kamar.

"Zzzzz..."

Naruto hanya bersweatdrop ria melihat sang teman sekamar barunya. Sepertinya si Teme yang hemat bicara itu masih lebih baik dari pada si pemalas yang selalu tertidur ini.

-Teen-Agents—

"Sakura.." panggil seorang pemuda saat melihat gadis didepannya.

"Eh, Sasuke-kun? Ada apa kemari? Ini kan asrama perempuan?" tanya Sakura heran.

"Kau melihat Ino?" tanyanya. Wajahnya tampak serius.

'_Ino? Untuk apa lagi dia mencari Ino?' _batin Sakura.

"Hey! Aku bertanya padamu!" seru pemuda –Sasuke- itu sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya didepan wajah Sakura.

"Um.. ano.. aku belum melihatnya setelah masuk kamar tadi. Mungkin dia err.. masih dikamar bersama Misa-chan." Jawab Sakura gugup.

"Hn. Terimakasih." Pemuda itu kini kembali melangkah meninggalkan sang gadis yang masih setia menatap punggungnya yang semakin menjauh.

'_Kenapa harus selalu mencari dia? Apa aku sama sekali tak terlihat olehmu, Sasuke-kun?'_

...

Tok! Tok!

"Siapa ya kesini jam segini?" tanya seorang gadis berambut pirang pada teman sekamarnya yang juga pirang, namun diikat ponytail.

"Entahlah. Kau buka saja dulu, Misa-chan. Aku sedang sibuk."

Gadis yang dipanggil Misa itu menghela nafas sekilas sebelum bangkit dari kasur nyamannya.

Cklek!

"Eh! Kau?" Misa membelalakkan matanya.

"Siapa yang datang? Apa Sakura?" tanya sang gadis pirang yang satu lagi.

"Bu~"

"Ada yang perlu kubicarakan denganmu, Ino. Ini penting!" seru sang tamu tak diundang yang masuk begitu saja dan menghampiri sang gadis yang dipanggil Ino tersebut.

"Kau? Apa yang kau lakukan disini! Tak ada yang perlu dibicarakan lagi diantara kita!" gadis itu bangkit, berniat mengusir sang pemuda. Namun perkataan pemuda itu berikutnya membuatnya membeku seketika.

"Ini tentang ayahmu. Beliau masih hidup!"

"A-apa maksudmu? Ja-jangan bercanda kau! Tou-san sudah meninggal setahun yang lalu! Kau sendiri melihat jasadnya dimakankan, bukan?! Bisa-bisanya kau~ Apa kau mau mempermainkan aku heh?" amarah sang gadis memuncak. Ia memang tak pernah suka orang lain membicarakannya. Meskipun kabar ayahnya masih hidup mungkin adalah berita baik baginya. Tapi ia melihat sendiri detik-detik pemakaman ayahnya setahun yang lalu. Sampai sekarangpun ia masih rutin mengunjungi makam sang ayah. Tapi tunggu dulu! Bukannya ia tadi siang melihat ibu Naruto yang juga sudah meninggal setengah tahun yang lalu berada diruang makan dan makan bersamanya? Ia juga melihat sendiri detik-detik pemakamannya. _'Ini benar-benar aneh! Ada sesuatu yang ganjil ditempat ini!'_ batinnya.

"Aku tak bercanda Ino." Ujar Sasuke lembut,"Aku juga melihat ayah Naruto, dan beberapa orangtua lain yang selama ini kita ketahui telah meninggal."

Ino membelalakkan matanya. Begitu juga Misa yang sejak tadi mendengarkan, sekalipun ia sama sekali tak mengenal orang-orang yang mereka bicarakan. "Apa menurut kalian itu masuk akal? Orang yang sudah meninggal tak mungkin bisa hidup lagi kan? Itu mustahil!" seru Misa menanggapi pembicaraan Sasuke.

"Mungkin memang mustahil.." akhirnya Ino kembali bersuara, "tapi… diruang makan kita tadi juga.. sebenarnya… ada beberapa orang yang kukenal dan telah meninggal. Salah satunya… wanita berambut merah yang di panggil Kushina-sensei tadi." Tatapan Ino kosong saat mengatakannya. Ia menoleh pada Sasuke, ekspresi keterkejutan terpancar jelas diwajahnya. Begitu juga dengan Misa yang memucat seketika.

"Ja-jadi.. maksud kalian… tadi.. kita makan siang dengan hantu?!"

"Bukan begitu!" sergah Ino. "Maksudku.. mungkin mereka tak benar-benar meninggal seperti yang kami ketahui selama ini. Tapi.. untuk apa mereka harus pura-pura meninggal bahkan sampai dimakamkan segala? Dan.. kenapa tou-sanku juga termasuk dalam orang-orang itu?" serunya frustasi. Ia tampak memijit-mijit kepalanya. Sementara Sasuke sepertinya tengah sibuk memikirkan sesuatu. Dan Misa? Ia masih terlalu shock, padahal ia tak mengenal siapapun yang dibicarakan oleh kedua orang teman barunya itu. Tanpa mereka sadari, dibalik pintu kamar itu, seseorang tengah menunjukkan seringaiannya,_'Sudah kuduga, mereka menyadarinya secepat itu khufufu... tunggulah kalian, mulai besok, akan ada lebih banyak kejutan tak terduga bagi kalian.'_

To be continued...

Gyahaha.. lagi-lagi ending menggantung ya? Saya suka banget soalnya bikin ending gantung (kalo itu bisa dianggap gantung sih ^^a)

Well, maaf sebelumnya kalo chapter ini rada ngebosenin. Saya juga bosen ngetiknya jahaha… tapi apa boleh buat, emang konsepnya begitu sih XD Pairnya juga nggak terlalu terasa disini, malah yang ada kebanyakan SasuIno ya kayaknya? Sekali lagi maaf ya, gatau kenapa tiba-tiba muncul pair itu, nggak direncanain padahal, ngalir gitu aja . serius ._.v

Saya juga masih bingung mulai darimana buat romancenya, soalnya dific ini saya lebih focus ke akademinya, crime ama adventurenya juga belum muncul (sama sekali) dichapter ini, diusahakan muncul dikit-dikit mulai chapter 3 nanti deh XD

Ngetik sambil mikir itu sangat menguras otak soalnya . Juju raja saya nulis cerita jarang banget pake konsep, lebih suka ngalir sambil ngetik. Jadi maaf kalo alur kadang-kadang kacau balau.

Well, sekian deh cuap-cuap saya, ntar malah pada ngantuk baca curcolan saya XD dan berhubung saya masih baru juga didunia fanfiction, saya minta reviewnya ya? Terutama yang berisi kritik dan saran membangun. Saya sangat butuh itu sebagai suplemen otak yang rada berkarat ini ^^

So, don't forget to RnR! XD


End file.
